Holographic communicator
appears on the bridge of the Defiant using a holocommunicator]] The holographic communicator (holo-communicator or holocom for short) was a communication system which allowed two or more parties to send holographic images to each other, simulating face-to-face interaction. The technology was first in use by the mid 23rd century. By the 2250s holographic communicators were in use throughout Starfleet, with only a few officers such as Captain Christopher Pike still preferring to communicate via traditional view screens. ( ) In the same era, the technology was also in use by the Klingons. Their version of the device produced monochrome images when used between Klingon ships, but more color when communicating with a Starfleet one. ( ) In 2257 the holographic communication systems caused the to suffer catastrophic systems failures that crippled the starship for an extended period of time. Upon learning that the holographic communicator had been responsible Pike ordered Number One to have chief engineer Louvier remove the system from the Enterprise, stating that they would use view screens going forward. ( ) :After this era, the device appears to have fallen out of use for a long period of time. The holo-communicator doesn't feature in Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Animated Series, or Star Trek: The Next Generation, and in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine it was presented as a new device that captains were still getting used to. However, other types of holographic devices, similarly imperfect, were seen during the 23rd century. Starfleet continued to refine the system and by 2373 had begun installing it again on ships. Some of the first ships where the system was installed on the bridges included the and . ( ) A holo-communicator was also installed in Captain Benjamin Sisko's office on Deep Space 9, and at Starfleet Command on Earth. ( ) Also in 2373, Captain Sisko contacted Kira Nerys from the Defiant using the holocommunicator. (''DS9'' short story: "Where I Fell Before My Enemy") During the Dominion War, increased security measures at the Palais de la Concorde led to the decision by the Palais de la Concorde Press Liaison to eliminate in-person press conferences, and instead use holocom technology to allow journalists to attend remotely. This arrangement proved popular enough to continue even after the war. (ST novel: Articles of the Federation) In 2378, a holo-communicator was also installed in Captain Typhuss James Kira's ready room and the bridge aboard the . (Star Trek: Intrepid) Starfleet continued to use holographic communication for larger meetings, such as a briefing held during the Gateways Crisis in 2376 and another following the Borg Invasion of 2381. (ST - Gateways novels: Doors Into Chaos, Demons of Air and Darkness, Cold Wars, TNG novel: Losing the Peace) Other races have employed similar technology, including Kurros of the Think Tank and Shinzon of Remus. ( ; Star Trek Nemesis) In 2382, Ronarek used a holographic, temporal communicator to communicate with Jamran Harnoth, his sponsor. (DTI novel: Watching the Clock) Category:Holographic technology Category:Technology